


sealed with a kiss

by french_fries



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Claudia is fourteen, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Jealousy, Overprotective Big Brother, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, just mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_fries/pseuds/french_fries
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Soren, fresh out of puberty, has trouble coping with jealousy over his sister's universal display of affection. Shenanigans ensue on an annual winter trip to the banther lodge when Ezran suggested an unusual prize for winning a sledding race.Written for the MageFam Week, Day 3 prompt: Vacation
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince), one-sided Callum/Claudia (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	sealed with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self-indulgent fic I wrote to picture one of the many scenarios the brodigies would start doing things no siblings should be doing

“What if whoever wins, gets a kiss from Claudia?”

At Ezran’s suggestion, Callum’s face boiled as he squeaked. Soren cocked a brow.

Both their Fathers were lounging in the banther lodge, probably either engaging in a heated discussion by the fireplace about the political climate of Katolis or, if Aunt Amaya had joined them, reminiscing about the late Queen while they snack on jelly tarts. That was the tradition.

Winter in Katolis that year was a bit harsh, but it was still under control ever since Viren sacrificed the Titan’s heart and performed that spell ten years ago. No winter had been life-threatening since.

It was the royal family’s tradition to stay in the banther lodge for a few days every winter to get away from the bustling of what was Katolis’ kingdom affair. Viren wasn’t of royal blood, but as Harrow’s best friend since long before he was crowned, the man had always been present in the what was supposedly a family getaway. Not that anyone was complaining, as their children bond well over mutual absent Mothers.

The four children were competing on who’d get to build the biggest snowman, where Claudia cheated and used magic to sustain her snow unicorn so the snow kept piling up without crumbling despite its unrealistically dynamic pose and physics-defying height. As soon as Soren discovered she was cheating, he opted to kicking her unicorn out of spite, but it stood its ground as majestic as the moment it was built. Ezran didn’t care about winning so he just enjoyed his little snowman while laughing at the siblings’ antics. Meanwhile, Callum only showered Claudia with praises like he always did.

Soren hated it when Callum simply swallowed his pride and let Claudia get away with anything just because of that big fat crush he had on her.

Just when the children ran out of things to do, Ezran suggested snow sledding. They’d usually do it with their Father, but right then both their Fathers were unavailable so they’d be sledding on their own for the first time.

Claudia was worried someone would get hurt, but at the same it wasn’t that dangerous of a sport. They were old enough, supposedly. Right?

And that was when Ezran suggested what he did.

Claudia was mildly confused, if anything. “What?” she asked. She never took the young Prince to be so interested in her affection, although it made her feel somewhat happy nonetheless.

“But why would I even want a kiss from Claudia?” Soren protested. He had expected the prize to be something much cooler like a new sword or a better horse. His horse was slow and lazy and nobody wanted to trade with him.

Strangely, Claudia didn’t seem offended. In fact, she seemed to agree. “Yeah. No offense, Ez, but I don’t think anyone but you—if you’re even suggesting it because you’re interested—wants a kiss from me.”

Ezran peered briefly at Callum before telling Claudia in a somewhat robotic tone, “I want a kiss from you, Claudia. I want to marry you when I grow up.”

Claudia had no idea such words uttered by a seven-year-old could sound so stinking adorable. She was already squealing before she could stop herself. Beside her, Soren covered his ears, annoyed.

When he made sure none of the siblings were listening, Callum whispered to his brother, “I have the best brother in the world.”

Ezran smiled proudly.

The wholesome brotherly moment was short-lived, though, as Claudia followed up with, “I’ll give you a kiss either way, you adorable gremlin! Come back soon~”

That immediately turned Callum against his seven-year-old brother, “You are no longer my brother!”

“This isn’t fun,” Soren complained.

“Shut up and let the kid have his fun, you’re fifteen. Be mature, Soren.”

“Be mature, Soren,” Soren parroted her and rolled his eyes. But before she could physically hurt him for that, he dashed to get a headstart.

“Hey, wait for us!” Callum yelled as he scrambled to follow the older guy.

Claudia anxiously watched as the three boys climbed up the highest mount of snow they could find to slide down from. Being on higher ground ultimately exposed them to the cold wind that blew harder. Callum and Ezran were both wearing five layers of clothing as per Aunt Amaya's teaching to stay warm and safe in winter. But her brother, with his dragon-sized pride that didn't mesh well with his low tolerance to cold, looked like he was about to freeze to death with his ridiculously-thin two-layered clothing and non-existent earmuffs. Even from her spot, Claudia could almost hear his teeth chattering.

Worried, Claudia had the urge to just drag him back down because he was already turning blue and there was really nothing of benefit for him to win in this race. They could just let the two Princes have fun.

Before she could do just that, though, Soren had already barked orders to the two Princes to start sliding down. Claudia found herself twitching when the three started pushing themselves down the slope, hoping nothing would go wrong. Her eyes already wandered to find the nearest guard to run to if anyone were to get hurt.

Last year, Claudia's family had won the sledding race. She might have done a little trick to help them slide faster, but they could've won either way because their collective weight pushed them faster!

Soren couldn't stop bragging about that win throughout the year; bringing it up almost every dinner with the Princes and shoving it to their faces. The boys didn't really mind, as they were only sledding to have fun, but it grew annoying at some point.

Claudia could see the result of that today.

Callum and Ezran were working together to get each other to go down faster, as Soren's sled kept getting stuck because he couldn't get in the right position to gain momentum as he was busy trying not to get hypothermia. At one point, his sled even circled around and he had to slide backwards. Claudia had doubled over from laughing too hard.

Wow, he'd absolutely made a fool out of himself today, hadn't he?

“Congratulations, Callum, you won!" Needless to say, Soren was last. "And a kiss for Ezran, as promised!”

Once Soren dragged his feet towards them, though, Claudia wordlessly removed her earmuffs and one of her two scarves to wrap around her freezing brother.

Soren didn’t expect that being the only one who didn’t get a kiss would feel this devastating. Claudia was his sister and he had gotten his fair share of kisses, to and fro, so it wasn’t even about the kiss. It’s failing to get it in a competition that did not feel great. Or so he convinced himself.

“I’m gonna be in my room.”

“Oh, okay.” Callum mumbled timidly.

Claudia was assertive, though. “Is everything okay, Sor-Sor?” she asked, sounding a little concerned. She was quick to appear beside him and held his arm.

“Not feeling so good today,” he tried to shake it off.

Thankfully, Claudia didn’t pry.

“Probably why you didn’t win, huh.” It sounded like Claudia was making an excuse for him. “Go get comfy in your room. I’ll go up there with something warm later, okay?”

“Yeah,” Soren mumbled noncommittally then fled the scene after Claudia let go of his arm.

He ignored the petty happiness he'd felt when he heard Claudia apologize to the Princes saying she couldn't play with them anymore.

Claudia did stop by his room a bit later with two mugs of her special eggnog. She’d made it for everyone to enjoy in the main hall before she came by with theirs. It did improve Soren’s mood. Firstly, because the eggnog was damn good, like every other thing his bright sister had ever made. Secondly, it relaxed him that he was finally alone with her. They hadn’t gotten much alone time since the trip because of obvious reasons. It always rubbed him the wrong way when she’d get too chummy with Callum like she’d been doing the whole trip.

Of course, Soren got that Claudia liked Callum and would always gush about how adorable the boy was and Soren’s used to it. Sometimes he could even see why Claudia would say those things. But it’s a different story when she actually _kissed_ him.

Ugh, what did he have to do to take that accursed image out of his head? He wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight.

But...

 _“Is everything okay, Sor-Sor?”_ he got reminded of that.

He hated it when she looked at him like that. When she’d use that nickname and tone. He hated making her sound like that.

Once Claudia left, Soren forced himself to sleep it away.

* * *

After his long afternoon nap, Soren woke up in the middle of the night with everyone sound asleep still feeling uneasy. Most of the guards had retreated to their assigned chambers. Only those who were in-charge of guarding the royals were still up, standing by their door until the next guards came to take over.

Soren quietly greeted them with a salute when he walked past them on his way to the main hall. They had asked him if he was going to be there long, and had asked him to help throw in more wood into the main fireplace for as long as he was hanging around, to which he willfully agreed to.

He was going to join the guards in a few years, after all, so it's important to get in their good graces.

After that, he took it to walk around the lodge. It was pretty big and he used to explore every nook and cranny with Claudia and Callum when they were much younger. These days, he tried not being seen doing childish things like that because he figured he'd like to be taken seriously when he sported that guard mantle one day instead of forever being seen as Lord Viren's baby boy.

After stopping by the kitchen to steal some butter and a piece of sourdough, his feet dragged him to Claudia's door. She usually liked to stay up late reading, but judging from the lack of orange glow under her door, it's safe to assume she was asleep.

He contemplated for a while if he should sneak into her bed like he used to when they were younger. It's a customary that if any of them hard a hard time sleeping, they would sneak into the other's room to seek comfort. 

Well, he wasn't necessarily insomniac tonight, just that he mistimed his nap. He shouldn't worry her.

Plus, it's been more than a year since it last happened and doing it now when they're well in their teens would be weird... right?

As he couldn't go out without risking his death or at the very least, hypothermia, he decided to grab the fur blanket in his room and went spend the rest of the night by the main hall fireplace because it was so much warmer there.

Not long after he did just that, though, he heard somebody's door creak open, followed by footsteps that headed to the kitchen, then when they came out from there, they stopped for a moment before taking a detour towards where he was seated.

He'd recognize those sneaky little footsteps anywhere. 

“Guess who~”

An obvious someone had blocked his vision with their hands. 

“I don’t know." Soren grinned, deciding to play along. "Christmas spirit, is that you?”

“Wrong! It’s your cute sister, Claudia!”

When Soren turned around, Claudia was poking her cheeks with both her index fingers and cocked her head adorably. Soren rolled his eyes but smiled at the show of cuteness.

“Yeah, yeah.”

He was so glad she's awake.

“Can’t sleep?” she asked, resting her chin on his shoulder and moving her jaw to tickle him. He tried to wiggle her off but she stayed. Although she stopped the tickling.

“Yeah.”

He decided to not let her know that it was just him mistiming his nap. He felt bad that he wanted her to show some concern over the possibility that he might be troubled. 

“Aww,” she cooed, then circled around so she could sit next to him. When he scooted over to make room for her, she instead snuggled close to him. Claudia was always the affectionate one in the family, but there were some days when that affection would even double and she had to pour it all out. “There, there,” she murmured, stroking his head.

Most days, he would shy away from her physical display of affection just because of general awkwardness especially when she did it in public spaces, but tonight it felt great so he indulged in it. After all, no one’s watching, right?

Claudia seemed overjoyed by his submission and didn’t mind giving him more of her pent up affection. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and moved her entire body to face him, then she pulled his head gently so it rested on her chest.

“Want me to sing you a lullaby?” she offered, then scowled when Soren made a face. “I can sing!” she defended.

Soren knew she could. Sometimes, when they were a little bit younger and still shared a room, she would sing him lullabies on bad nights when she would sneak into his bed. Soren would blame the stupid puberty for making him shy away from a lot of the affectionate things Claudia used to do for him.

“What are you so upset about anyway?” she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“What? I’m not.”

Claudia promptly snorted. “Please, you’re not exactly the epitome of subtlety.” Soren made a face at that, but before he could comment, Claudia quickly steered back to the topic, “Is it Dad?”

“No.”

“Are you thinking about Mom?”

“No.”

“It’s me, then.”

At his hesitation, Claudia hummed in affirmation.

“No—don’t decide for me!” Soren fumbled to defend himself. “I didn’t say that, okay?”

Claudia rolled her eyes, unconvinced. “You know, you only ever get _this_ upset when it comes to family stuff.”

She got him. He had only recently realized that fact, as well. Soren wasn’t exactly an overly-emotional person. You wouldn’t survive being a knight if you were. Yet from time to time, he would catch himself breaking down and most of the time it’s either because his Father decided to be a dick, recalling his Mother’s depart made him question a lot of things, or Claudia was being overly-affectionate with people who weren’t him or Viren. The last one was petty, but it’s a fact. He had long accepted the fact that he had jealousy issues over his sister showing affection to people who weren’t family.

But hey, didn’t that only mean his family’s _that_ important to him?

“Fine. You got me.”

“What did I do?" Claudia's head left his shoulder so she could look at him. "Don’t tell me it’s because of the snow sledding? You know it’s the rule.”

“I know that!" Soren grew defensive. "It’s just… I don’t know, it’s frustrating to lose.”

“You’ve always been so competitive.” Claudia rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna hear that from you actually.”

Claudia blew raspberry at him and he did it right back at her.

“Yeah, so mature, Soren.”

“You’re always attacking me with that. Stop it! I _am_ mature, okay? I’ve kissed girls before. It’s not like I’m mad because I didn’t get the kiss!”

“You’re mad because you didn’t get the kiss?” 

“I _just_ said that’s not it. What the heck, Clauds?”

Claudia looked stunned; her jaw hanging and eyes blinking. Then seconds later she broke into a roaring laughter that would’ve waken up everyone if the wind outside wasn’t already so loud.

“That’s so—" Claudia wheezed, burying her face in her palm, "That’s so dumb!”

“Gee, I wonder why I didn’t wanna tell you at first.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” she wheezed again, trying to stabilize her breathing. “You could’ve just asked! Come here, I’ll kiss you now.”

“It’s not the same!" Soren pulled away when Claudia was about to grab his face. "I wanna get it by winning the race but I lost. I lost so I shouldn’t have gotten it. But it’s so frustrating!”

Claudia was dumbfounded. “Oh my God, I can’t even with you right now. Look, an advice: don’t be so competitive and just accept people’s kindness.”

Irritated, Soren clicked his tongue, crossed his arm, and looked away. But this seemed to excite Claudia more as she began poking him in the cheek and snickering.

“Come on~”

“Noooo.”

“Come on, come on~”

“I’m not joking, Clauds, stop it.”

“You know I won’t stop~”

“Yeah, okay, fine,” Soren relented. But before Claudia could pump her fists and make a squealing noise of excitement, Soren grabbed her face and crashed their lips, making her jump and produce a noise he’d never heard her make before. It was a mix of squeaking and whimpering that somehow made his stomach tingle.

Out of surprise, Claudia found herself grabbing onto Soren’s wrists but not knowing what to do with it so she just let her hands stay there. She only realized seconds later when Soren’s lips left hers that her eyes were closed. Heart hammering against her ribs once it registered; so hard that she felt dizzy.

Confused by what just went down, both of them stayed like that for a moment until it was Soren who break the silence.

“Happy now?” he asked, and it took Claudia a second to remember what had led to this and what he was referring to.

She answered with a nervous, “Y-yeah…” but when her soul had completely returned to her body, she was reminded that, “Although I was thinking more of, you know, a kiss on the cheek or something—”

“I know!” Soren interjected, turning his body away from her and curling in embarrassment. “I messed up, okay? I don’t know what I was thinking…”

“N-no!” Claudia was almost too quick to deny, grabbing him by the shoulder to make him look at her. She would never want him to feel bad about what he just did. “You didn’t _mess up_ anything! I… I kinda like it, actually.”

Soren looked a little unsure. “Really?”

“Really.”

“You’re not lying? Cause I do, too.”

When Soren stole a glance at Claudia, she was biting her lip to keep herself from grinning too wide. All of a sudden, he felt more confident.

“C-can we do it again?” she shyly suggested.

Soren had never felt more ecstatic in his entire fifteen years of existence. Instead of rejecting him, his sister actually took the initiative to ask for more. All of a sudden, he felt all too bold.

“If you want, sure." He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "I can try using the tongue this time. Only if you want to!”

“Tongue? For what?”

Not knowing how to answer that, Soren only guffawed.

Taking offense, Claudia immediately went on the defensive, “Well, excuse me for not kissing any boys yet! Some of us are too busy actually being productive and all!”

That put Soren’s laughter to a stop as he tried imagining Claudia kissing another boy. He tried placed Callum in that faceless boy’s position. He felt anger boiling.

No, no boys would get to kiss his sister.

“Good. Don’t kiss anyone. It’s not that special.”

“But that one just now feels special enough, though.”

Oh, hell no.

“That’s cause I did it. I’ll do it for you anytime so don’t go kissing other boys, get it?”

“Sor-bear, are you jealous?”

Furiously, Soren denied it, “No!”

“You’re jealous!” Claudia squealed in delight.

"Yeah, fine, I'm jealous."

"O-oh." She blinked, all of a sudden growing a tad bit self-conscious. "Okay, that was unexpected."

The embarrassment as an aftermath of that confession came a bit later, as Soren's eyes wandered around trying to avoid eye contact with his equally embarrassed sister. Claudia recovered first, as she, albeit sheepishly, grinned then rose from her spot to grab her brother's face and let their lips meet for the second time that night.

Soren didn’t mind that she was sloppy. It was her first time and as her older brother, it was his job to guide her through it without judging. And actually, much like everything else she'd ever tried in life, she learned fast and started getting better every second.

Testing the waters, Soren’s palm began slowly running up and down her thigh. She shuddered, but didn’t stop him. He took that as a permission to travel higher, letting his hand ride up her waist to reach her mounds, then kneading one. When she gasped into his mouth, it prompted his other hand to work on doing the same.

At this point, Claudia was already laying down flat on the couch, looking so vulnerable under him. Soon, she broke the kiss in need to breathe.

“Ah… Sor-bear…” she whimpered his pet name, her eyes closed to fully drown into the pleasure when his kisses traveled down her neck.

Yes, he'd always favored that pet name more than the other one.

His hands still tirelessly working on her breasts all the while. He could almost see her desire spiking and at the same time, it fed his own.

"It feels weird, Soren..." she admitted when he began nibbling on the exposed skin of her neck, secretly hoping it left a mark somewhere visible for Callum to see the next day.

If Viren saw it, though, they were doomed. But he couldn't care less about that right now.

"Good weird?" he asked, his voice muffled in her neck, making her shudder and squirm a little.

To his relief, she agreed, giggling, "Good weird."

Soren had let some whore service him before, but it was his first time doing most of the work. Those women were attractive, of course, made so by their line of work. But Claudia’s beauty was different. She had taken from their naturally beautiful Mother, shining brighter and brighter as she grew up. Sometimes, Soren would be haunted by the thoughts of the men who would start desiring her soon enough. Thoughts of what if their opportunist Father would one day realize it wasn’t just her brain that was useful to him.

Their Father never fancied any of the Princes as an individual, as they were "far too soft and spoiled" for him to regard highly, but if he had heard what Ezran said earlier today, it might give him ideas. Soren would rather unjustifiably kill an unsuspecting, sleeping enemy than let his Father marry his sister off based on some kid's gibberish.

Some nights he would have dark thoughts of just wanting to claim her as his, keep her in a cage so he wouldn’t have to worry about other men whisking her away or using her. That way, she would be safe and his alone.

When they separated, he could see her dazed eyes like she was still drinking in the moment. Her breathing was heavy and her hands were still gripping onto his sleeve. The tightening of his pants was getting harder to ignore but he knew he had to. There was no way he’d let himself get further than this.

Even if it was tempting how vulnerably she was lying under him, just accepting whatever he wanted to do to her. Soren gathered the last of his impulse control and not let those puberty hormones overtake him. That normally went hand-in-hand with regret, after all.

His train of thoughts broke when he heard giggles.

He realized that Claudia was giggling, blushing, like she was intoxicated. He was about to ask if she’s okay when she pulled him in to wrap her arms around him in an embrace until he was pinning her. She sighed in his neck.

“I love you, Sor-bear~”

Soren ignored the way his heart skipped a beat.

“Don’t tell Dad we did this.”

“Not a soul. Not just Dad," she swore, shushing.

“Right.”

He knew he’d regret it the next morning. But the look of satisfaction on Claudia's face and the way she smiled fondly at him before going back to her room later that night convinced him that it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't post anything for the Soulmate AU last month and instead post this unrelated one-shot this month but I just have to join the MageFam Week! Everyone seems like they're having so much fun uwu
> 
> This is a draft that's been gathering dust in my folder for months now. It's such a great opportunity to be finishing them!
> 
> I hope it's okay to join with a shipfic ><;


End file.
